As I Am
by Jumperchick08
Summary: Troypay Songfic by the song, "As I Am" by Miley Cyrus.


_**Gonna stay in bed today  
Cause I can't stand the light  
Don't know why I get so down**_

Sharpay felt a bright light sink into her eyes.

"Shar! Wake up!" Her brother, Ryan, shouted as he opened up her curtains, revealing a stream of sunlight.

"Ugh, it's too early." She rolled over in her soft bed.

"Phone for you."

Sharpay slowly made her way out of bed and over to Ryan. "Who calls this early!" She snatched the phone from him.

"I'm going back to bed." Ryan groggily left.

Sharpay sighed and lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Shar?"

_**I won't be much fun tonight...  
And I can't believe you still wanna hang around... me**_

"Troy?" Sharpay rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah…"

"Is everything okay?" She softly spoke.

"Yeah…everything's fine." 

"Oh…" She paused. "Then is there a reason you called so early?" She took a quick glance at her alarm clock. '_No one should be allowed to wake up at 7:00 a.m. on a Saturday,' _she thought.

"Well, I was just making sure you were okay after yesterday?" Troy asked with a serious tone.

The memories of yesterday's events flooded back into Sharpay's brain…

_**It's not so pretty all the time  
You don't mind  
To you it's alright**_

_Yesterday, during school…_

_Sharpay furiously wiped at the horrific stain on her blouse. What a horrible day she had had. This morning she had forgotten to take off her slippers, and so she came to school wearing little bunnies on her feet. Then, she had forgotten to do the homework last night for her 2__nd__ block, and so now she is stuck with 2 full hours of detention after school! Oh and to top it all off, she had just peacefully been walking into the lunch room, when she runs into someone! They, of course, had been eating the messiest thing available, which is now all over her shirt. Everyone had started laughing, which didn't help at all. Only one word came to Sharpay's mind…RUN! So, here she is, trying to save her shirt. _

_End of Flashback._

"Oh right…yesterday. How could I forget?" Sharpay sighed. 

Troy didn't say anything.

"People are never going to let that go." She flopped back on her bed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Stuff like that happens to the best of us." He tried to comfort her.

"Ha, thanks for trying." She let out a slight laugh.

_**As I am  
is how you take me  
Never try to push or  
Make me different  
When I talk you listen to me**_

"C'mon, we have to get your mind off this." Troy stated.

"You're the one who brought it up!" 

"Yeah…I guess your right. I'll make it up to you if you come to dinner with me tonight?" He wondered.

"Like a date?" Sharpay pushed the words out of her mouth. She had had a crush on Troy for forever!

"Yeah."

"You want to go out with me even after I just totally had the highlight embarrassment moment of all high school?" She made it sound like a joke, even though it was all true.

"Yup." Troy simply replied.

_**As I am  
is how you want me and  
I know I found the pieces missing  
I'm looking at him**_

Sharpay was really touched by that one word. He must really like her!

"So tonight?" He questioned.

"Sounds great." She smiled even though he couldn't see her.

_**I'm not the girl you think you see**__**,  
But maybe that's a lie.  
You almost know me better than me, myself, and I**_

Later that night, Sharpay placed the last strand of hair into place. "Ready"

"Shar! Troy's here!" Ryan yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" She shouted back and slipped on her shoes. She raced downstairs and stopped before the door. "Ryan, how do I look?"

"Um…fine." He found it weird commenting on his sisters appearance.

"Ugh! Your no help at all, you know that!" Sharpay opened the door to reveal a handsome-looking Troy.

"Hello there." Troy smirked.

"Hey." She smiled as she turned to Ryan. "Bye."

As they walked out to Troy's car, he looked at her. 

"You know your brown eyes are really pretty when you wear white."

Sharpay stopped and looked at him. "You know the color of my eyes?"

**  
**_**Don't know a lot of things,  
But I know what I've got.**_

"Of course, their so beautiful, their hard to miss."

Sharpay started to blush. "Thanks, that's really sweet."**  
It's not so perfect everyday  
I don't have to try  
'Cuz it all falls into place (it all falls into place)**

"But if you don't mind me asking, why of the sudden did you ask me out? I mean, I didn't even think you knew who I was. Your buddies don't seem too fond of me." She slid into his car.

"Yeah, my friends can be kind-of...obnoxious." He tried to think of a word to fit them. "But you…you're just so...so not like the other girls at school."

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem so confident and sure of who you are."

"Says the boy who scored the winning basket of the championship game." Sharpay giggled.

**  
**_**As I am  
is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Make me different  
When I talk you listen to me**_**  
**

Troy laughed with her. "You forgot to say 'the good-looking boy.'

Sharpay shook her head. "No, I forgot to say the 'full-of-him-self-good-looking boy.'" She turned to look at him and started laughing again.

"Okay Touché." He smiled.

**  
**_**As I am  
is how you want me  
I know I've found the pieces missing  
I'm looking at him**_**  
**

They went to a nice restaurant and had a great dinner.

Troy walked Sharpay up to her doorstep.

**  
**_**Face to face  
Eye to eye  
You're standing there  
Feels good on the inside**_

Sharpay looked around as she felt Troy's gaze staring at her. She turned to face him. Her stomach immediately had butterflies when there eyes met.

"Um…thanks for dinner. It was really nice." She slightly smiled. 

"My pleasure." He smiled back, almost making her melt to the ground.

**  
**_**I don't mind  
I don't care  
You're standing there  
Seein' me for the first time  
Seein' me for the first time  
Seein' me for the first time**_

Then, Troy put his warm hand on her face. Sharpay looked into her eyes as he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. 

_**As I am  
is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Make me different  
When I talk you listen to me  
As I am  
is how you want me  
I know I've found the pieces missing  
I'm looking at him**_

Troy pulled away, leaving Sharpay speechless.

"Wow." She managed to say.

He smiled at her and slid his hand down her arm. 

_**Found the pieces miss**__**ing  
Take me as I am  
When I talk you listen  
Take me as I am  
Found the pieces missing  
Take me as I am**_

"I'll see you tomorrow Sharpay." Troy lingered for a few seconds and then walked to his car. 

Suddenly Sharpay felt a lot better.


End file.
